The Marauders' final raid
by Janomeister
Summary: The story of how Remus has an internal struggle to help stop his friends from ruining their reputations with pranks


Chapter 1

No sooner had James Potter and Sirius Black got onto the Hogwarts express than they had started to scheme their new plans for what to do when they get to Hogwarts. "I suggest we start by planting stink bombs in the slythirin room." Said James. Sirius thought this over. "I don't think so too minor this year I suggest we deliver the ultimate prank!" A student walked by just before he finished. "Sssssh Padfoot! That student almost heard what would happen then?" said James in a loud whisper. "Correction he has heard!" Said a voice from the door. Sirius and James pulled out their wands and looked towards the door. "Moony!" they both exclaimed as Remus Lupin stood there in the door half smiling. "And I agree we should give the school our biggest prank ever." Wormtail came scurrying in behind them. "Remus wait up! Oo are we scheming again?" James grinned "Sure come in the more the merrier." They sat their avidly talking, each rejecting the idea of the previous person. They continued to do so until Remus, the most kind hearted of the marauders, came up with the most diabolical plan of them all. "Masters wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, may I present to you our target," He started his speech sounding like a certain two pranksters who will be attending after him. "our most esteemed Severus Snape!" James was impressed. "If you didn't sound so agreeable right now I'd say your plan was done to death." James said laughing. "Are you sure it's not because you want revenge on him for getting to Lily before you could?" Asked Sirius grinning. James stopped dead "Well what kind of a prefect would that make me?" asked James. Remus held his hand up. "Please, please, please let's get straight to the point." They all stopped "Sorry Moony continue!" said James. "Thank you," said Remus. "Let Wormtail explain further…" Wormtail took out a familiar blank parchment. He tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said and a map of Hogwarts revealed itself. "Now," He said "Here's the plan, when we get into Hogwarts castle we will start gathering supplies for the polyjuice potion. And then when that is finished, James will drink it and go inside the slytherin common room. Then Moony, Padfoot and I," He tapped his wand on the map and their names appeared (This trick was one he alone figured out how to do) "Will wait here next to the statue and await James to open the door. At that point we each drink our own vial of polyjuice potion to disguise our identities as Hufflepuff students (seeing as Hufflepuff beat us two times last quidditch season.) and then fly in on brooms and hit everybody with the curse of the bogies, and as for Snape….." he paused for a dramatic silence "James will hit him with a levitation charm and hang him by over the chandelier and then make him eat slugs." Remus was startled at this. "Wait that wasn't a part of the plan!" said Lupin in shock. Wormtail sneered. "Oh I know, just a little something for him to remember to stay away from James' business." James laughed "Wormtail I like the way you think." Wormtail tapped the map again and said "Mischief managed!" And he put away the parchment. They were all very happy with their plan just waiting to get to Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts express arrived right on time at the castle. In the great hall Armando Dippet was preparing another speech for the beginning of the year. When everybody was seated he started. "Welcome students, to another year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! I know that this year will be our finest and I think that this year will begin a new era, in Hogwarts history," The marauders winked at each other. "However this year is a new era in Hogwarts history, and as I don't want any pressure on you," he said "the feast will commence… Now!" even as the words leaved his mouth antique plates bearing food appeared and all the students helped themselves to the feast. And almost everybody was happy about this. Even Remus felt better when he finally saw food seeing as his nightlife made him see very little food. And all was good. For now!

Chapter 2

The Marauders were sitting in Transfiguration class planning their next move as the lesson progressed. As Professor Dumbledore was continuing the lesson Remus thought of a way to cause trouble. Remus tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "Hey Padfoot do you think the polyjuice potion is safe at its current location? Do you think someone should move it?" Sirius thought for a few seconds "Thanks I'll move it tonight." Dumbledore suddenly spoke as if he was overhearing their conversation. "If you two are quite done I think you can try out the lesson now." Sirius and Remus stared at him. Dumbledore finished writing and turned around. "I see we are out of time and class dismissed." The marauders walked away. "Did you see how he heard us talking from that distance?" Asked Sirius semi amazed. Wormtail looked panicky all of a sudden "Do you think he could know our plans?"

"I think it is very much possible." Said James "I know Dumbledore if he wants to know something he'll find out and there will be nothing that can stop him." As they were walking up the stairs out of the room the voice of Dumbledore came clearly. "Except for you Remus. Come!" Remus turned around and descended down the stairs. Dumbledore erased the board and turned around. Remus could sense that Dumbledore knew to some extent about their scheme. However Dumbledore's expression did not reveal the precise extent of how much he knew. Remus knew he should be careful not to not to betray his friends. "Ah yes you are worried that you might let down your friends." Said Dumbledore taking a piece of candy out of his desk. Remus was startled. "How did you?" he began. Dumbledore unwrapped the candy and started speaking again. "I implore you Remus that is not important right now what is important is that you do not go through with your scheme. As it could have serious consequences." Remus was quite startled at hearing all of this. "Does Professor Dippet know about this." He asked wondering how far news of their secret plans has travelled. Dumbledore shook his head "Luckily Professor Dippet does not know about your scheme however I fear he may if you go through with this, which is the exact reason I decided to talk to you." Remus sat there quietly saying nothing. "Which is why I chose to talk to you Remus." Remus could not see where this was going. "But why exactly me Professor?" Dumbledore turned around and looked at him peering as if deciphering his soul. "Because Remus I always got the feeling that you were more of the voice of reason among your friends. And believe me I have always liked James and I believe that beyond all of this mischief that he has only forgotten the fundamentals of how to follow rules and he needs a reminder." Remus finnaly worked up the courage to speak "But professor what am I supposed to do?" he asked. Just before Dumbledore could answer Professor Horace Slughorn came walking in. "Excuse me professor sorry to interrupt but master Dippet wants a staff meeting to be held." Dumbledore turned to face him. "Ah yes the meeting yes I was the one who helped plan this meeting."

"But Professor what am I supposed to do." Asked Remus. Dumbledore gave him another piercing stare. "I am sure you can make a difference." And then with a sweep of his robe Dumbledore walked out. Remus stood there thinking. It was time to go through with this scheme tonight. Somehow Remus felt like two forces were tearing him apart as he walked to his common room.

Chapter 3

The time finally came for the marauders to initialize their plan. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter gathered around the polyjuice potion. "Alright fellows," Said James scooping the polyjuice potion into cups "Bottoms up." As James was speaking Remus thought a lot about what Dumbledore said. He finally worked up the courage to speak up. He wanted to say something and until they were outside the slitheryn common room disguised as fantastically wicked snake of students he waited. Peter entered. Followed by Sirius. James was walking in the direction of the door. "Wait!" Yelled Remus finally gaining the immense bravery to speak that only a Gryffindor could have. James turned. "Yes alright Remus I'm listening no need to yell."

"Hurry Prongs we have to time this perfectly!" Called Sirius standing in the entrance. "James listen to me we can't do this prank is this really the way you want to be remembered at Hogwarts as the student who destroyed the slytherin common room and losing his status as a prefect." Remus asked him in a serious tone. "James, Remus hurry!" Yelled Sirius now almost hysterically looking at the clock as the staff meeting was about to end. James looked at the door then back at Remus.

They entered the Gryffindor common room potion effects worn off. Remus entered last. "Well done Remus." Came a familiar voice. Remus looked back where there was nobody in that corner just a few seconds back Dumbledore now stood there. "I am glad that you did not decide to go through with this and end the year wrong."

"Only too glad I could help keep order professor." Said Remus.


End file.
